<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>switchin' for u by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066449">switchin' for u</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny boyfriends renle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, dont be scared of the foot fetish tag plsss, make-up sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of celibacy, sex with Chenle was… great. No, that sounds too unenthusiastic. It’s great! Sex with Chenle is great! They haven’t done the whole penis-in-hole thing for a while but… that’s fine! They’re busy adults with work and hobbies!</p>
<p>Or: Renle have a miscommunication. Again. </p>
<p>And they fix it with sex. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny boyfriends renle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>switchin' for u</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a year of celibacy, sex with Chenle was… great. No, that sounds too unenthusiastic. It’s great! Sex with Chenle is great! They haven’t done the whole penis-in-hole thing for a while but… that’s fine! They’re busy adults with work and hobbies! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun definitely isn’t thinking about that, however, as he bustles around the kitchen, desperately searching for the goddamn reindeer cookie cutter that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> is somewhere in Chenle’s kitchen. Renjun would be willing to call it a day and make do with the snowman and christmas tree cookie cutters, but he’d bought three bags of m&amp;ms just so he could use the red ones for cookie-Rudolph’s nose. He was not going to let the extra work go to waste. He was going to find the cookie cutter, and his Rudolph cookies will be so goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Chenle will </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pay attention to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, right. They haven’t banged in three weeks. But, Renjun supposes that’s slightly his fault, although </span>
  <em>
    <span>all he did</span>
  </em>
  <span> was be the most kickass boyfriend in the world. You see, Renjun bought Chenle a PS5 for Christmas, and because he’d been so excited to see his boyfriend happy, Renjun gave it to him a whole month early. He’d absolutely preened under the gratitude and love Chenle gave him for it (he’d tackled him onto the sofa and pressed sweet little kisses all over his face), but since then, Chenle has been absolutely glued to the TV. At first, Renjun didn’t mind. Of course not! His boyfriend was just enjoying the present that he gave him. But then, Chenle started staying up later and later. He would come to sleep over at his apartment, and Chenle wouldn’t join him in bed until the late hours of the night. Renjun couldn’t even initiate sweet morning sex because he always slept in until mid-afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Chenle yells from the living room, startling Renjun as he digs through a drawer for the reindeer cookie cutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, you scared me.” He laughs, but Chenle doesn’t seem to hear him. He feels a little dejected, if he’s being honest. The combined frustration from not being able to find the cookie cutter and Chenle ignoring him is souring his mood. He stomps up to where Chenle is playing his game and stands in front of the TV, hands placed sternly on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun, what are you doing?” Chenle leans his body so he can see around him, his thumbs flying on the buttons of the controller. “Babe, get out of the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where the reindeer cookie cutter is? I can’t find it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Shit! Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle!” Renjun gasps. “Stop playing for a minute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Renjun, I’m almost done. Just give me five minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, because Renjun is the most kickass boyfriend in the world, he steps out of the way and moves back into the kitchen to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he waits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And waits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And waits. But Chenle never stops his game, or even looks up to check he’s still there. Renjun can feel himself fuming, finally reaching the end of his rope. Snatching up his overnight bag, he leaves. And he doesn’t even think that Chenle hears him when he slams the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just break up with him?” Donghyuck asks after Renjun is done ranting to him about the whole situation. He’s over at his apartment, and he and Jeno are all cuddled up to each other on the sofa. It makes Renjun want to gag, but more than that, he feels a sickening longing building in his gut. Chenle has been texting him all day, but he very spitefully wants him to feel the same kind of dejection that he’s endured over the past three weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to break up with him!” Renjun exclaims, taking an aggressive sip of the hot chocolate in his hand. It has some peppermint schnapps in it, and Renjun thinks it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>delicious enough to cure the bitter taste in his mouth. “I love him. But it’s like… the PS5 created a monster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how he’s more obsessed with that thing than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re a catch, Jun.” Jeno pipes up, voice slightly muffled where his face is buried in Donghyuck’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jeno,” Renjun says sadly. “Maybe I should just join your relationship. You guys have room for one more, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back, succubus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the point,” Jeno cuts in, lifting his head and smiling sweetly at Renjun. “Have you really talked to Chenle about it? Like, sat him down and explained that he’s making you upset?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s what you need to do. Demand that he talk to you. I’m sure he’ll stop if he understands how much it’s hurting you. I know Chenle loves you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Renjun clutches the mug of hot chocolate close to his heart. The warmth seeps into his hands, warming him all the way to his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do think so,” Jeno says, resting his head back on Donghyuck’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go now, Jun. I bet he misses you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just trying to get me out of your apartment, aren’t you?” Renjun huffs, pouting down at the dregs of his hot chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been here for twelve hours! Of course I want you gone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t drive home now, Hyuckie! You gave me alcohol!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Motherfucker....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god, you better reconcile with Chenle tomorrow or I’m going to lose my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Do you have a reindeer cookie cutter?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Renjun stands outside Chenle’s apartment with a tupperware container full of cookies in his hands and an apology on the tip of his tongue. He’s missed his boyfriend, truly. Even though he’s been somewhat distant over the past few weeks, he still could shoot him a text or visit him at his apartment (Renjun has his own key, and he likes to drop by unannounced just to see the delighted smile on Chenle’s face). Ignoring Chenle for a whole day had started to feel less cathartic and more like self-inflicted punishment. He’s just that whipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocks, because for some reason barging in just feels wrong now. The door opens shortly after, and Chenle’s hair is all messy. He’s still in sleepwear. Renjun wants to wrap his arms around him, feel the warm cotton of his sweatshirt against his skin and Chenle’s lips on the crown of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun! What happened?” Chenle asked, taking the box of cookies from his hands and leading him inside. After he shuts the door behind him, he takes Renjun into his arms, just like he’d been hoping. He sighs and leans into him, grasping the excess cloth and pulling him closer, but it’s short-lived. Chenle pulls away and holds him at arms-length. “Seriously, please tell me what happened yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid.” Renjun bites his lip, feeling a little too exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not stupid.” Chenle smiles softly, pinching his cheek. “Do you wanna sit down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nods, and when they go to sit in the living room Renjun notices that Chenle’s game is paused on the TV. He tries not to roll his eyes, but the sight of it makes his blood heat up. “You clearly weren’t that concerned about me,” he mumbles passive-aggressively, immediately regretting saying anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Of course I was.” Chenle sits next to him, putting a hand on his knee. “What’s going on with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m upset because my boyfriend is more interested than a stupid video game than he is in talking to me.” Renjun brushes his hand away. He’s mad, and he’s worried that the fire will melt away under his touch. “Seriously, you’ve barely acknowledged me since I gave you that damned thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun, I didn’t realize… You should’ve told me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried!” Renjun crosses his arms. “I really tried. We haven’t even had sex for</span>
  <em>
    <span> weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>because you’ve been so glued to the TV.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what this is about? Sex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s not ‘what this is about’ you absolute-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Chenle holds up his hands in surrender, and Renjun wants to clock him over the head with a baseball bat. “Babe… You know that if you told me you were horny I would totally drop everything for you, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t. Even when you’re mad at me.” Chenle scoots a little closer. “I’m really sorry for ignoring you. I didn’t think you minded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Then I’ll stop.” Chenle smiles again, and Renjun hates just how badly he wants to smooch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you cookies,” Renjun says, changing the subject before his heart becomes too tender and he blurts out something too ridiculous and sappy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that.” Chenle has a weird look in his eyes, and Renjun isn’t too sure what it means, so he does the easiest thing and goes to get a little plate to put the cookies on. He reaches up into the cabinet, stretching his arm for a christmas-themed paper plate on the top shelf. He can hear Chenle coming up behind him, and he doesn’t want to be ridiculed for struggling so much, so he jumps a little on his toes to get the plate down. He triumphantly grasps it and pulls it off the shelf. As he’s arranging the cookies on the plate (with the most ugly at the bottom and the prettiest on top), Chenle comes up from behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Renjun ignores him, but then he starts kissing his neck. Right on that spot that he really likes. A little below his right ear. He hums, pushing his butt against Chenle to get him to go away, but he snaps right back into place like a magnet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to butter me up?” Renjun asks, trying not to sound too affected by the way Chenle is lightly sucking at his skin and massaging his waist with his big hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t I allowed to butter you up?” Chenle turns him around and presses him up against the counter. “I am your boyfriend after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d almost forgotten,” he says breathlessly. Chenle winces at that, but leans in again to kiss underneath his jaw, right by where his jugular is pounding, his blood running fast and hot in his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispers against the skin. Renjun shudders. “I’m so sorry. Did you miss me a lot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nods as Chenle slips his hands underneath his sweater. “So much. I missed you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, baby. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” Chenle finally kisses him then, full on the mouth and oh so sweet. He has the nicest, plumpest lips. Renjun wants to bite and suck on them, draw the moans out from those lips. He wants to worship those lips and the boy attached to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you so bad,” Renjun gasps, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Chenle’s sweatpants. “God, I missed this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which did you miss more? Me or my cock?” Chenle asks mischievously as Renjun reaches out to palm him through his sweatpants. He can feel him, half-hard and hot through the fabric. It fuels a need in Renjun, and it feels almost primal when he shoves Chenle’s sweatpants down so he can see his cock straining in his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both. About equally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound a little desperate, you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am desperate,” Renjun huffs. “You haven’t touched me in weeks. Do you know how frustrating that is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you wanted me so bad,” Chenle groans out as Renjun runs the tip of his finger over his length, gentle and reverent. “You should’ve just sat on my lap, baby. Sat on my lap and moved those perfect little hips all over my dick. I would’ve given you what you wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun whimpers slightly as Chenle squeezes the soft flesh around his ribs a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard. He takes his hand off his cock to wrap his arms around Chenle’s neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss. There’s spit all over his mouth and he can feel the heat from Chenle’s groin against his hip bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s hands tapping the backs of his thighs, and Renjun parts to give Chenle a doubtful look. “You’re not gonna drop me like last time, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” He grins, and Renjun yelps and wraps his arms back around Chenle’s neck when he’s lifted off the ground. He spins them around a little clumsily (Renjun doesn’t think he’s been to the gym since he got him that stupid PS5) and lifts him onto the kitchen island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Chenle is back in his face, sloppily licking into his mouth as he tugs on Renjun’s sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s cold,” Renjun whines. “Can’t I keep it on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle thinks for a moment, before getting a devious little glint in his eye that makes Renjun fearful for his life. “Sure, you can keep it on. But you might get cum on it.” Just as Renjun is about to say he doesn’t give a fuck, Chenle lifts the hem of his sweater and dives his head inside. At first, Renjun is just reduced to a flurry of giggles as Chenle’s hair tickles his tummy. But then it turns into something else entirely as he begins laving his tongue over one of his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle-” Renjun says brokenly. “What are you-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle bites at his nipple and Renjun groans, throwing his head back. His hands search for something to grab onto for purchase, and he clutches at Chenle’s head through his sweater as he continues to bite and suck at his nipple. He gasps when Chenle sneaks a cold hand up to pinch at his other nipple, the chill making him violently shiver under his ministrations. He releases Renjun’s nipple from his mouth, blowing on it cruelly. Renjun can hear him laugh as he shakes beneath him. Chenle has always been weirdly sadistic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally takes his head out of his sweater, Renjun pulls him in for another kiss. He sinks his fingers into Chenle’s hair, revelling in how soft it feels. It’s probably just because he hasn’t showered in a while and he’s oily, but that’s neither here nor there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Chenle begins to kiss down his neck and bite at his collarbones, Renjun kicks his shoes off and slowly draws his foot up Chenle’s leg. He freezes where he’s sucking at his collarbone, which Renjun can only assume means that he’s very into it, or he’s very </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> into it. He tests the waters again, moving his socked foot up to where Chenle is straining through his briefs. He presses down slightly, just to hear the pretty noise that comes from Chenle’s lips. He twists his foot a little bit, cupping his bulge in the arch of his foot and stroking up and down. He’s gentle, touch as light as a feather, and he knows it drives Chenle crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle rests his head against Renjun collarbone, gazing down to where Renjun is rubbing him off with his foot. “Your feet are so small.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Renjun asks, drunk off of the feeling of power this is giving him. “Do you… like my feet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re cute,” Chenle says, like he’s defending himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t judge you, baby.” He brushes some of the hair off Chenle’s face and finds that he’s blushing. “Wanna pull your underwear down for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun hums appreciatively when Chenle finally takes off his underwear. He jumps a little bit as he’s getting his sweatpants around his ankles, and Renjun delights in the way his cock does a little bounce against his stomach. As soon as Chenle is done getting undressed, Renjun has his feet on him, feeling up his bare cock with his feet. Chenle hisses, the scratchy fabric of his socks probably uncomfortable against the sensitive skin. Renjun leans back onto the counter, propping himself on his elbows as he lifts his feet to Chenle’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take them off for me?” He asks sweetly, sensually rubbing one of his feet up and down Chenle’s chest. He listens obediently, peeling the socks off like he’s opening an early christmas present. Renjun spreads his toes a little, wiggling them as they’re freed from their fuzzy confines. That’s when Chenle does something that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t expect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzles his face against one of his feet. Now, Renjun had shoes on before this. And he hasn’t taken a shower since this morning. He’s probably not fresh as daisies. But Chenle doesn’t seem to care about that, because he starts placing luxurious, open-mouthed kisses all over his foot. Renjun has half a mind to be turned off by it, but he just… isn’t. In fact, he thinks that this might be one of the sexiest fucking things that Chenle has ever done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he says, throwing his head back as Chenle presses a sweet kiss to his pinky toe. It kinda tickles, but Chenle treats him so well. He’s so gentle and tender and soft and Renjun wants his tongue all over his body, all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute. Even your feet are adorable,” he says, taking his big toe into his mouth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucking.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle!” He gasps, arms shaking as he struggles to hold himself up. “What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it, don’t you? You like that I worship you like this, huh?” He places one last kiss on the tip of Renjun big toe before pulling him back up to kiss him on the mouth. Renjun whines into his mouth. He was worried that he’d taste like foot, but he didn’t. Just the usual clean warmth of Chenle’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you,” Renjun whispers into his lips. “I wanna make you feel good.” He leans back again, bringing his feet up to Chenle’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun takes that as permission to get his feet on him, and he slides them up his length, pressing it flush against his stomach. He takes it between his feet, trying to jerk him off like how he would with his hands. It’s a little difficult, and Renjun sticks his tongue out in focus as he works his feet on Chenle’s dick. He groans, looking down at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take your pants off?” He asks, already undoing his fly and pulling at the waistband. Renjun stops his ministrations to plant his feet on the counter and lift his hips up for him as he shuffles his pants down his legs. His underwear comes off with it, and Renjun’s grateful to save time. He kicks off his pants when they catch on his feet, and he squeaks when Chenle grabs his legs and forces his knees against his chest. Renjun feels slightly mortified, laying on Chenle’s kitchen counter, completely bare from the waist down and presented to him like he’s christmas dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is embarrassing,” he protests as Chenle drinks him in, running his hands alongs his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re stunning.” Renjun shrieks when he leans down and plants a loud, open-mouthed kiss right on his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle!” He wiggles in his hold until he’s free, and he scowls angrily at his boyfriend (who has the most obnoxious, shit-eating grin on his face). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get some lube.” He leans over and pecks him on the lips once before rushing out of the kitchen, his dick flopping around as he goes. Renjun giggles, leaning back down onto the smooth surface of Chenle’s kitchen counter. He strokes himself lazily as he waits for him to return; his dick hasn’t got any attention yet and a delicious wave of relief washes over him as he finally wraps a hand around the base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient, are we?” Chenle says as he comes back into the kitchen, lube in hand. “Maybe I’ll have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>punish</span>
  </em>
  <span> you for touching yourself without asking, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Renjun laughs. “Get over here, dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I thought maybe you’d be into that.” Chenle pouts, placing the lube next to Renjun on the counter and kissing his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, there’s no way I could ever be intimidated by </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially not when you have your dick out.” Renjun smiles fondly at his boyfriend. He still manages to find him so endearing, even as he’s opening up a fresh bottle of lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day, I’m gonna fuck you dumb. And you won’t even remember who I am anymore. What about that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun scoffs, but his cock twitches slightly on his stomach. “It doesn’t matter how much or how good you fuck me. I’m never gonna forget about that time we went to the zoo and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Chenle rubs a lubed finger over Renjun’s hole, and he freezes, choking on his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” he breathes, smiling goofily up at Chenle. “Keep going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun grabs the bottle of lube from Chenle’s hand and pours in down the cleft of his ass before reaching down and rubbing it over his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle’s blood pounds in his ears as he watches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Renjun throws the bottle to the side, Chenle is all over him. His fingers on one hand tease at his hole while the other brings his feet around his cock. He holds them there, fucking up into the small space between the soles of Renjun’s feet. He throws his head back on the counter, breathing heavy as Chenle sinks his middle finger into him, the stretch wonderfully satisfying after weeks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm. Yes, yes, yes,” Renjun mumbles out, all dopey in his horny haze. “More, Chenle.” The slide of his cock between his feet is so erotic, Renjun can feel the slick sensation making him burn with want. With need. He can feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into this fucked-out stupor, and his mouth hangs open lewdly when Chenle adds another finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like such a slut right now.” Chenle fucks his fingers into him faster, deeper, no longer going at the slow sensual pace as before. “Spread out for me on my kitchen counter. I bet you’d let me have you any way I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any way you want,” Renjun echoes. He’s too far submerged in pleasure to talk back. Whatever he can say that’ll make Chenle keep going, he’ll say it. No matter how degrading. No matter how much he might regret it later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. God, baby, look at your little feet around my cock. Do you want me to come all over your pretty feet? Would you like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Renjun moans out. “Please, Chenle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna come just from my fingers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shakes his head frantically. “Touch me, touch me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Chenle removes his hand from his feet to stroke his cock, he almost spills immediately. He’s so turned on and his boyfriend is so hot and does he have a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot fetish? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggles to jack Chenle off with his feet, losing most of his bodily control as Chenle pounds his fingers into him and thumbs at the head of his cock. He does his best, though, and that seems to be enough for Chenle, because he’s aimlessly canting his hips up into the soles of his feet. He loves the way he can see the cute little head of his cock poking out with every one of his thrusts. Renjun dazedly thinks that they can cross something off their list. Feet-fucking. They’ll definitely have to try this again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle is getting close. He knows because he’s begun cutely grunting like he always does when he’s nearing the edge. Renjun musters what little strength he has left to pick up the pace, helping Chenle fuck the soles of his feet. Chenle’s squeezing his eyes tight, fingers still buried in his ass and hand around his dick. Finally, Renjun rubs his big toe around the head of Chenle’s cock, and suddenly he’s spilling all over his feet and the countertop with a low groan that makes Renjun’s head spin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only takes a moment for Chenle to recover. It’s one of the many sexy traits that Renjun has discovered about him. Chenle’s kind of a beast in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yelps as his legs are pressed to his chest again, and Renjun is so very grateful for his flexibility as Chenle resumes finger-fucking him with renewed vigor. Renjun grabs onto his feet, bringing one of them to his mouth. He makes deep eye contact with Chenle as he licks the cum off his toes, loving the way he can see his breath catch. He knows he’s sexy. He knows Chenle wants nothing more than to</span>
  <em>
    <span> ruin </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. And that makes him feel more powerful than he ever has before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Chenle says gruffly, crooking his fingers up to rub against his prostate. “You’re so hot, Renjunnie. So hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad you already came,” Renjun says teasingly, hollowing out his cheeks as he makes a show of sucking on his big toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get it up again,” Chenle snarls, pushing Renjun’s ass into the air and practically folding him in half. “Should I make you wait? Keep you here crying while I take my time getting hard again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna break my neck,” Renjun moans, ignoring Chenle’s cruelty. He knows he doesn’t mean it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute like this. With your little christmas sweater on, crying on my fingers.” Chenle adds a third finger, and Renjun gasps a little at the burn. “Should I give you something sweet to suck on? Something to keep those pretty lips of yours busy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He likes that idea. He imagines cleaning the cum off Chenle’s cock, blowing him until he’s hard enough to fuck the daylights out of him. Renjun nods his head, moving to get up from the counter. He’s never been so excited to bruise his knees before. Before he can get very far, a hand is on his chest, pushing him back on the counter. A couple fingers pry his lips open, and just as Renjun is about to suck them into his mouth, Chenle sticks a cookie in his mouth, patting Renjun’s cheek roughly as he goes back to fucking him with his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun is livid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable,” he tries to say, voice muffled from the cookie in his mouth. It’s one of the pretty ones from the top of the plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Chenle leans down and takes a bite out of the cookie he’s holding in his mouth. “Mmm. These are delicious, babe.” He has the most cocky grin on his face, and Renjun wants to wring his neck. Just as he’s about to spit out a string of insults and expletives at his boyfriend, he leans down and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. Oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle, I’m gonna-” Renjun whimpers, his legs shaking violently as he comes, shooting on Chenle’s face and onto his stomach. He blacks out for a moment, his legs collapsing and chest heaving as he comes down from his high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally comes to, he realizes he’s drooling around the cookie, and Chenle is wiping him down with a damp cloth. One that they usually use for dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Are you okay, babe?” Chenle has the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking to you,” Renjun says breathlessly. Taking the cookie from where it was half-hanging out of his mouth and throwing it to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, babe. We just made up though.” Chenle leans over him, kissing him soundly on the lips. Renjun reluctantly kisses him back, not wanting him to think he’s won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such an ass, you know that?” Renjun says as he peels himself from the countertop. He hops down and stumbles slightly, grabbing onto Chenle’s arm for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful there,” he says, laughing slightly as he helps Renjun steady himself. He pulls him in for a hug, and Renjun sighs, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. He likes this. When Chenle gets all sweet on him. It’s short-lived, however, because he starts to feel all icky with the lube still sticking to his ass and his sensitive dick pressed against the fabric of Chenle’s sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to take a shower…” Renjun hums, kissing Chenle’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Chenle asks, thumbing a hickey that’s forming on the side of his neck. “We haven’t even gotten to the bedroom yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun feels his knees go weak. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk chenle seems like he likes feet. fuckin' sue me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>